Sweet Dreams
by ely017
Summary: A sweet dream were Inojin and Himawari are in love with each other.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **I hope you like this one-shot.**

"Up!" Himawari Uzumaki felt someone shake her shoulders. "-ke up!" The voice kept talking and bothering her.

"Leave me alone." She said grunting, still half asleep.

"Wake up." The voice said again whispering in her ear. "If you don't wake up I will throw water at your face."

"Leave me alone."

The voice ceased and she could hear footsteps leaving her bedroom. Himawari went back to her dream.

-o-

"Hima-chan would you like to see a dragon?" Asked the blonde haired boy taking out his scroll and a paintbrush.

"Hai Inoji-kun!" Himawari said cheerfully as they both sat at the top of the Hokage Mountain. It was a sunny day and the village of Konoha emitted a cheerful aura. A grand rainbow could be seen in the horizon and the clouds where white and blended in with the sky.

"Here we go." Yamanaka Inojin started drawing in his scroll and a dragon appeared. Uzumaki Himawari was amazed and ecstatic. "Would you like to ride it?"

"Hai!" Himawari nodded pretty excited.

Inojin stood up and extended his hand to Himawari. The Uzumaki child took his hand and got up. She accidentally launched herself towards him and her head hit his chest. Both were blushing and when Himawari was about to separate from him, Inojin embraced her.

"Inoji-kun?" Himawari asked shyly.

"Please stay this for a while." He said leaning towards her ear.

"Hai." She said wrapping her arms around him.

After a few minutes, the embraced pair let go, both avoiding their eyes. Snapping back to reality, they went towards the dragon Inojin created. "After you." The Yamanaka boy said.

"Hai." Himawari got on the dragon with the help of Inojin. Then, he got on it. They watched the whole village while flying. "It's so beautiful Inoji-kun!" Himawari said whith sparkle in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." Inojin said smiling. He took her hand and intertwined fingers. The bold action made Himawari blush. They watched the sunrise for about 2 hours and Himawari decided to interrupt the moment.

"Inoji-kun I have to leave." She said letting go of his hand. "Outosan and Okaasan must be worried about me."

"Wait not yet." Inojin said in an almost desperate plea.

"Please take me back." She looked at him with puppy eyes. At the plea, the boy gave in.

They flew back to a rooftop in Konoha. The got off the dragon and it disappeared.

"See you later Inoji-kun." Himawari waved goodbye and started wailking.

"Wait!" Inojin exclaimed as he grabbed her by the wrist. "I need to tell you something. Really important."

"Hai?" The girl asked with a curious face, making Inojin blush.

He put her in front of him. "I like you." He said blushing and managed to earn a blush from the young Uzumaki girl. "Would you like to become my girlfriend?" He asked looking directly at her eyes.

"H-h-h-h-hai." She said stuttering.

Yamanaka Inoji leaned in to kiss Uzumaki Himawari in her lips but at that moment they felt as if someone soaked them with water.

-o-

"Wake up Himawari!" Boruto said as he threw his sister a cold bucket of water, earning a loud scream from the young Uzumaki girl. "Why were you calling Inojin's name in your sleep? It's disgusting." That last part he muttered it to himself.

"Is there something wrong over here?" Naruto appeared and Boruto moved a little aside, knowing what would happen next.

Himawari unconsciously activated her Byakugan and launched herself towards her father with a gentle fist technique, leaving her father unconscious for a second time with that same technique.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she entered the room. She leaned towards her husband and started tending him.

"It serves the old man." Boruto said. "He's the Hokage and is not even able to defend himself against his daughter."

"Boruto!" Hinata said firmly, looking at him with Byakugan activated. Making her oldest son flinch. "Do not talk like that about your father." She said calmly, then looked towards a fully awake Himawari. "Himawari, why did you attacked your father?"

"It was his fault." She said crying and pointing towards her brother Boruto. "He scared me."

She gave a look to her son and headed towards her youngest daughter, embracing her. "Everything's okay." She said caressing a sobbing Himawari.

One hour later, Naruto was fully recovered and heading towards his office while the Uzumaki siblings where headed towards the shinobi academy.

"Why were you calling Inojin's name in your sleep?" Asked a disgusted Boruto to his sister.

"I did?" She asked blushing. Her brother nodded. She looked at him cheerfully. "It's a secret." She left her brother alone and ran towards the academy.

When she was alone, she talked to herself. "It was a sweet dream. The sweetest of them all!" She started walking cheerfully looking at the floor and bumped into someone. When she looked up, it was the boy of her sweet dreams. "I'm sorry Inoji-kun." She said bowing continuously.

"Don't worry Himawari-chan." He said smiling. "A pretty girl like you should not be bowing so much."

"Hai." She said with a big smile, making Inojin blush.

"See you later then." He said hiding his blush from Himawari and walked away.

When he left her side he thought to himself. _'She is the same as in my sweet dreams. Maybe they do come true.'_ He smiled at the thought.

 **I am thinking in making more chapters for this story. Do you prefer it as a one-shot or more elaborated? I will act according the reviews.**


End file.
